In recent years, there have been an increasingly greater number of providers that provide cloud service, which accordingly results in more opportunities to migrate systems. One known method of migrating a system is to rebuild the system. When commands are executed to make various settings of a server during a process of building a system, a system build log is stored so as to indicate the commands in the order of their execution. When the system is rebuilt, the commands are automatically executed on the server according to the system build log.
Related arts include, for example, a technique in which when an application program is produced by integrating a plurality of software components, the order of generating software components is determined based on information specifying a software component used by each software component of the plurality of software components. Descriptions of related arts may be found, for example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-137603 and the like.
However, in the related arts, the system build log is stored separately for each server. Therefore, in a case where a system including a plurality of servers is rebuilt, it is difficult to execute commands according to the system build logs of the respective servers taking into account a dependency relationship among the servers in terms of the order of execution. To handle the above situation, it may be possible to manually execute commands on the respective servers taking into account the dependency relationship among the servers in terms of the order of execution, which results in an increase in load on a human operator who does a work to rebuild the system.
In a case where each system build log includes a description of time (timestamp) at which each command was executed, it may be possible to determine the order of executing the commands from the timestamps. However, it may not be guaranteed that synchronization in terms of time is achieved among servers. Besides, in some cases, a system build log includes no description of timestamps. For example, there is a possibility that a timestamp is not described in a default history log or a log of commands executed in background.